Dos Horas
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Quizás podrían tomarse dos horas más para seguir así, discutiendo. Pero no le molestaba. (Otani x Koizumi)[One-Shot]


**"Lovely Complex"- Es plena propiedad de Aya Nakahara. **

**Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes, es por mero fin de entretenimiento (Y porque me dejó con ganas de segunda temporada de estos dos Dx). Sin fines de lucro.**

 **o0o**

 **Dos Horas**

 **o0o**

Dos horas.

Había pasado dos malditas horas, sentado en esa misma posición, tratando de todas formas que esa corbata infernal no terminara por sacarle la respiración. ¡Maldita sea! Ni para su trabajo de profesor, se vestía tan decentemente. Pero debido a que la situación era una especial, su novia había decidido tomar su vestimenta bajo su ojo de estilista profesional. Lo aceptaba se veía bien, el traje lo hacía mucho más intimidante y ella le había dejado elegir su calzado.

Enderezándose cómodamente en el enorme sofá de su sala de estar, observó sus zapatos bien lustrados con una sonrisa ladeada, su novia no lo sabía, pero dentro de ellos se encontraban cinco centímetros de más que se harían de notar evidentemente una vez que se pararan uno al lado del otro. Caminando rápidamente hacia su cuarto, la observó dándose los últimos retoques a su exótico peinado.

Con un elegante vestido azul y un peinado recogido, ella bañaba sus carnosos labios con un delicado labial color coral. Se tuvó que tomar unos momentos para pensar con frialdad, obligando a ese órgano entre sus pantalones a quedarse quieto de una buena vez. Si la situación se les daba, él tendría tiempo para correr de su lugar ese apetitoso labial una vez que la fiesta allá comenzado.

Pero…¡Demonios! Se veía hermosa. Cierto orgullo cruzó por su pecho al darse cuenta de que esa escultural chica modelo, era toda suya. Con alianza y compromiso incluido, para que ningún idiota se atreviera a alejar a esa tonta de su lado.

—¿Cuánto más piensas arreglarte, tonta?. Seguirás igual de fea, pongas lo que te pongas.—Si, ni por muy embobado y duro que este, se atrevería a hacer crecer el ego de esa amazónica.

Observándolo por un momento por el reflejo del espejo, ella sonrió de manera eufórica, inmediatamente girándose sobre su asiento frente al buro, para mirarlo de arriba abajo risueña.

—¡Otani, te ves muy bien!—Bueno, ella no tenía ningún inconveniente en hacer crecer su enorme ego. Es más, con el pasar de los años parecía gustarle hacerlo sonreír con sus halagos y tenía un siniestro gusto por verlo sonrojado con cosas dulces que solía soltar de manera distraída. Toda una imbécil.

Tal vez podría decirle él algo lindo, por su…

—Lástima que esos zapatos no hicieran nada por tu estatura. Y yo que pensé que con ellos me llegarías aunque sea al mentón.—La risa tonta que soltó, al ritmo en que comenzaba a aplicarse la sombra sobre el parpado, lo tentó a golpearle la cabeza. ¡Y él que pensaba decirle algo bonito!—Ya me imagino lo que dirán los invitados al verme llegar…" _¡Oh, es Risa!¡Y mirá qué bonito su adorno de llaves!_ " o _…"¡Mirá, ahí viene la estilista Risa, con su chihuahua con trajecito!¡Tan lindo, su perrito!_ "—La carcajada de loca que dejo salir, seguramente imaginándose la situación, la hizo dejar de lado su maquillaje para cerrar sus ojos llorosos. Molesto atrapó el primer labial que encontró en su mano, embarrando con fiereza toda su cara.

—¡Deja de reírte, estúpida!¡Yo seré el que va a pasar vergüenza, por ir al lado de un poste de luz andante!—Genial, habían tirado el espejo y una botella de perfume. Y ni que se diga, de como ese firme peinado comenzaba a salirse de su lugar horrorosamente—¡Ten un poco de consideración, tú no entraras con una tabla vestida de azul!

—¡Y tú no entraras con un enano de jardín vestido de trajecito!¡Con suerte, el guardia de seguridad te dejara pasar, sino es que te confunde con un mocoso de primaria!— Chilló asombrada, al sentir como él la capturaba por debajo de las piernas cargándola hacia la enorme cama para lanzarla ahí molesto. En ocasiones ella parecía olvidar que a pesar de su tamaño, su marido tenía una condición muy atlética, y que si se lo proponía podía cargarla por un corto periodo de tiempo.—¡Mirá como me dejaste, idiota!¡Mi vestido se manchó con labial!—Observandó hacia abajo, él miró fijamente la mancha horrorosa de labial que cubría todo ese escote. Levantó la mirada hacia ella para mirarla con picardía—Otani…No…—Tembló, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no sospechar lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su cabeza. —¡Otani, malo!¡Chico malo!¡Quieto, sentado!—Gritó desesperada, al notar como él pasaba su lengua por debajo de la tela, sacando por completo el vestido con ayuda de sus manos.

—No soy un perro.—Gruñó, con diversión, al ritmo en que sacaba ese pequeño botón de carne para chuparlo con rudeza. Sintiendola estremecer entre sus manos, derritiendose contra su boca–Pero si muerdo, estúpida. Por lo que ten cuidado con lo que dices…—El gemido áspero que escapo de sus labios cuando él decidió subir hasta su níveo cuello, fue una delicia.

—¡OTANI!...Que…¡Quédate quieto, enano pervertido!—Succionandó con sus labios con fuerza, lamió la presente marca roja que comenzaba a formarse una vez que él decidió dejarla en paz. Esa marca seria un bonito chupón dentro de unos minutos, que acompañaría elegantemente a su hermana gemela que descansaban entremedio de sus pechos. —¡Si me dejas alguna marca, no te lo perdonare, duende de mierda!

—¡Esa no es una manera linda de tratar a tu elegante marido!—Tras verla correr hacia el espejo del baño, esquivando los pedazos de vidrio roto al ritmo en que se acomodaba torpemente el vestido a medias, la escucho gritar horrorizada.

—¡Eres un maldito!

—Amas a este maldito y lo sabes, titán—Aburrido, limpió como pudo el labial rojizo que había manchado su delineado mentón. Ya llegaban tarde de todas formas, por lo que se dedicó a ver como su atolondrada novia, se dedicaba a lanzar su vestido lejos para correr a su armario de manera apresurada en ropa interior, invocando a todos sus ancestros en maldiciones para nada agradables en una mujer casada y gritando a todo pulmón de todas las maneras en las que se iba a morir. Debía arreglarse el peinado, maquillarse nuevamente y elegir nuevos aretes por su estupidez. Pero no le importaba, si con eso podía verla por alrededor de su habitación corriendo semi-desnuda.

—¡Me pondré los tacones más alto que tenga, maldito gnomo de jardín!¡Tu maldad no te dejá crecer!—La escucho gritar, desde el interior del armario—¡Vas a parecer un maldito adorno de bolso al lado mío, cuando te pares cerca de mi presencia!

—Cualquiera parecería un llavero al lado tuyo si te pones esos zapatos, tarada.

—¡Cállate o le diré a todos que llevas zapatos especiales para fingir ser más alto!

—¡No te atreverías!

—¡¿Quieres apostar, Oompa Loompa?!

—¡Agh!—Ahogó un grito de horror, divamente posando una mano contra su pecho —¡Retráctate, titán!

Quizás podrían tomarse dos horas más para seguir así, discutiendo. Pero no le molestaba. Otani, podría esperar todas las horas que sea necesario, para ver a esa Koizumi tan hermosa y graciosa, con la cual se había casado.

 **o0o**

 ** _Los amo, fin._** **TwT**

 ** _Es la primera vez que me decidí a escribir de ellos dos, por lo que espero no haberla cagado. XD_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :)_**


End file.
